Does It Have to Be This Way?
by GhostWriter7737
Summary: Early one morning the Titans get a distress call from a girl. She was bleeding badly and her pulse was slow. Her clothes were torn. On her back was a Slade insignia. Now Robin is determined more.. Full Summery inside aprentice fic posible romance
1. Chapter 1

Summery-

Early one morning the Titans get a distress call from a girl. She was bleeding badly and her pulse was slow. Her clothes were torn. On her back was a Slade insignia. Now Robin is determined to find the conection and stop Slade once and for all. But Slade has something else in mind. Something that will destroy the Teen Titans forever.

Robin-

I was sitting at the computer at when the alarms went off. I went to the mainframe to check and see who it was instead of a villian it was a distress call. The other titans came in at that moment and I explained what was happening. Cyborg downloaded the signal and we went after it.

"Cy, how much farther?" Beastboy asked tired and annoyed that he was woken up for a distress call.

"Well the signal is orignating from that spot bout twenty feet in front of us." Cyborg replied

I had gotten tired of Beastboys complaining and was about to tell him to shut up when I saw where the signal was coming from. lying 5 feet in front of me was a teenage girl. She was our age and she was out like a light. She was bleeding badly and her pulse was slow. Her clothes were torn and the signal orignated from a small device in her hand. I picked her up and told everyone to go back to the tower. Reaven carried the girl to the sick bay and the rest of us followed behind. Raven made Cyborg, Beastboy and I wait in the living room so she could heal the girl. When Raven came out she explained the damage.

"She has mutiple broken ribs, a broken leg and both shoulders are dilocated. Multiple slash wounds across the chest and back, legs cut deep, and I found a sign of who did it to her on her back."

Raven held up a photo of the sign that was on the girl's back. Starfire gasped, Cyborg went wide eyed, Beastboy muted a 'dude' and I glared at that Slade symbol that was on the back of the teenage girl. Everyone turned to me with worry painted all over their faces.

"Raven go back to the girl and let me know when she wakes up. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire u can go back to bed until I need you."

Raven eventually went to bed cause she needed rest from healing the girl. I stayed up trying to find a connection between the girl and Slade and the later that morning I still had nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I do own Alandra though.

The Titans walked into the main room to find Robin at his computer as always.

"Yo Robin why don't you take a break and have some breakfast?" Cyborg asked while holding Beastboy out of the kitchen.

"I have work to do Cyborg I can't sorry." Robin replied not even looking back at the team. "Raven hows the girl?" Robin contiued working as he asked.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone looked up in shock as the girl who was on her deathbed early this morning was now out and avalible. She wore a back spaghetti strap and black really short shorts. Her hair was dirty bolnde and she wore black eyeliner, and masscara. She looked around the room and asked,

"What are you guys staring at?"

Robin answered her in response.

"We didn't expect you to be up alreadly. What's your name?"

She looked at Robin for a long time then answered.

"My name is Alandra. I guess I owe you my thanks, but I have to go."

Cyborg, BeastBoy and Raven blocked her way out though and Robin then said.

"You're not going anywhere yet. We have some questions for you."

"You have no right to be prying into MY life and if YOU value YOUR life you'd stay away from me and forget that this whole incident ever happened."

Alandra pushed Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven out of her way. She was two inches from the door when,

"Why is there a Slade insignia on your back?"

Alandra spun around and was in Robin's face in less the a second.

"I told you that you need to stay out of my life. If you contiue to ingnore what I'm warning you're going to end up like me or worse. I know what Slade did to you but I'm telling you there's much more to him behind the mask, and you won't like what you find if you keep up that little search of yours to bring him to justice. You can't outsmart him Robin. I know I tried."

Robin suddenly went deffensive.

"I never got into your life and I want to know just how YOU know so much about Slade because unless you researching of your own you would never have known anything about him. Why did he attack you anyway? What did you do to make him do that to you?"

Alandra ingnored him and turned back around to leave.

"Heed my warning Robin. If you contiue to pry you're not going to like what you find and your going to freak out. If you guys don't stay out of my life and business... well lets just say I might just start feeling sorry for you guys."

Then she was out the door before anyone could say anything more or stop her.

Hi pplz. see the button below press it please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Alandra walked away from Titans Tower but didn't get to far when she heard,

"Hey Alandra wait!"

Robin had come after her she realized. She was still pissed off at him so she just kept walking pretending like he wasn't there.

"Alandra just listen to me ok I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I was being stupid back there I'm sorry."

He was begging to be forgivin. She signed and turned to face him.

"You were being an asshole back there Robin. I know you're a curious guy but my life is really private and I don't want you prying into my business. It's safer and better for me to be alone."

"But you don't have to be alone Alandra. I can help you I know what you're going though I had Slade on me for a while and-"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THOUGH! I KNOW THAT YOU LOST YOUR PARENTS AND THAT SLADE TOOK YOU IN AS AN APPRENTICE BUT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME AND IF YOU THINK YOU DO YOU NEED A SERIOUS REALITY CHECK! EVEN IF SLADE HURT US BOTH THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THOUGH! SLADE HURT ME WROSE THEN YOU WERE HURT IN YOU WHOLE LIFETIME!"

Robin was flabberghasted. Nobody had ever said things like that to him and nobody knew about what happened to his parents other then Batman really. How did she know this he had just met her and here she was spitting out his past like they were old friends in an arguement.

"How did you know I lost my parents? And how did you know I was Slade's apprentice."

Robin practially spat the last word. Alandra was about to speak when a new voice both teens reconized spoke up.

"Well what do you know my apprentice and my daughter are getting to know each other. Had a nice chat Alandra? I bet Robin is just thrilled to get to know you better since you two will be spending a lot of your time together."

Robin was staring wide eyed at Alandra.

"He's your father?!"

"What? Alandra didn't feel the need to tell you. That's wasn't any ordinary mark on her back. It was her birthmark I just used it as my villain insignia later cause it was on my only daughter."

Robin was backing away from both Slade and Alandra. Alandra started running away from Slade.

Robin got an idea of what happened when she had signaled them and ran after her shortly after Slade left. Alandra ran for her life. She wanted all of her life to go away, but when she looked back she saw Slade chasing her and catching up. She needed to hide suddenly out of nowhere a gloved hand grabbed her and pulled her behind some crates in a allyway. The two teens stayed perfectly quiet as As Slade came by. He searched everywhere except the crates when his com-link went off. He walked off and answered it. When the coast was clear Robin and Alandra climbed out of their hiding place.

"Will you please explain what is going on here!?" Robin practially shouted.

"Shhh! Not here I won't. But I'll take you somewhere safe and private and explain it all since it seems you got yourself involed into so much trouble."

Don't forget to review please. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Robin and Alandra walked for about an hour till they reached an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town.

"Turn your communtcator off. I don't want anybody over hearing us." Alandra told Robin without looking back at him.

"Alandra why are we here? Why couldn't you tell me back there?"

"Robin right now is not the time for questions. Do you want the answers your looking for about me and my connection to Salde or not."

"Well I do but why are we being secret about it? Why can't the other titans know?"

"ROBIN!!!!!!! Look I trying to be clam but you're not helping all will be explained ok?"

Alandra contiued walking though the mansion till she reached a room with a sliver door. She walked inside with Robin close behind. When they entered Robin was awestruck. The walls were made of titanium and the furniture looked worn and old. The only furniture in the room was a mattrass and a desk with a computer and monitor. There were several boxes and other stuff full of clothes books and papers. Robin was about to pick up the box full of papers when Alandra slapped his hand.

"Are you really that rude?! This isn't your stuff don't touch it."Alandra looked offended.

Robin look bewildered.

"But this place has been abandoned since before I got here. The person who owned this room is long gone."

"Think agian genius. This is my room. I was born in this house and I still live here. So I would appreciate it if you didn't touch my stuff."

"This is your room but then-"

"ROBIN! Do you want me to explain or are you going to keep being confused by my living space."

"Fine start explaining."

Robin and Alandra sat down on the mattrass and Alandra started talking.

"Okay as you so unexpectantly found out Slade is my father. We lived here till my mother died and I come here whenever I get away from Slade. Slade's been... lets just say he's been abusing me into obediance. He would beat me for everything. He would beat me till I could control my mind reading power and then he beat me into learning hand to hand combat. He made me watch him beat and kill victims and he's been doing this since I was two years old. Anyway he also tried to get me to do his dirty work before he had you as an apprentice and would beat whenever I refused. Which I always did. I didn't want to tell you at Titans Tower because I'm not ready for them to know. It's not that I don't trust them it's just that I'm not ready, like you're not ready to tell them your past."

Robin looked like his questions only multipied. He was thankful that he got important ones answered but he really wanted more which he knew he wasn't going to get. He finally understood her reasoning for being here and he decided for now to accept it.

"One more question Alandra."

"I'm listening Robin what is it?"

"Why did Slade beat you if you were his only child?"

"This is something you will need me to answer cause it's why he wants you as his apprentice. You see when Slade raped my mother he was doing it cause he wanted a hier and he unfortuately got a daughter instead of a son. He was so mad that he killed my mom and instead of raping someone else he decided to just find someone. That someone ended up being you. But because I wasn't the child he wanted he caused me as much physical and mental pain as possible. You see he never wanted me but since he had me he decided to make use of me like he did with Terra. Except he tried to use me first and Terra was all to willing. I never had a choice. When training me to control my powers I spent alot of time in his head. Letting you know now it's not all it seems. Robin, Salde's immortal. He can use up to 95 of his brain and has enhanced speed and strength. "

Robin's eyes almost buldged out of his eye sockets.

"Slade's immortal!!! How are we suppose to stop him if he's immortal. Hang on why would Slade want an hier or apprentice if he's immortal?"

Alandra hung her head not wanting to answer but knowing full well that she had to.

"Robin did it ever occur to you that Slade would want an apprentice forever and having resources he can make it happen he just needs the appretice?"

Realization hit Robin like a baseball bat. Shock turned into horror.

"Slade wants to make me his apprentice forever?"

Please review the button is right below not that hard to push a button is it:)


	5. Chapter 5

Titans Tower-

"Cyborg come on! Why are we spending all this time looking for Robin? He'll be fine." complained Beastboy for the umpteenth time that day.

" Yo BeastBoy shut up. Robin's been gone to long we need to find him. His locator's been offline for hours we need to keep checking the frequencies to make sure he checks in." Cyborg responded not looking up.

"But Cyborg..."

"No buts BB. He's going to be in a hell of a lot a trouble when he-"

"Hey guys sorry I'm late"

Robin and Alandra walked in to the group of Titans surronding the computer.

"Man where have you been we've been looking for you for hours, and why was your locator turned off?"

"Cyborg chill I went to find Alandra and talk to her privately I turned it off so you guys couldn't come find us."

"Friend Robin it is good to see you home and safe. We thought something terrible had happened to you."

"Starfire I'm fine. What do you mean you thought something terrible had happened to me?"

The Titans went silent and Satrfire covered her mouth realizing what she had just said. Robin started to become irritated.

"Tell what you guys meant!"

Alandra placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin They were referring to the time your commuicator was offline and you became Slade's apprentice."

The other Titans looked at her in shock.

"How did she-"

"I can read minds Cyborg. I don't necaceily do it on purpose but every thought you think at the present moment I can read even if I don't focus on you specifcally. If I were to focus on you I could read all thoughts you ever had."

Raven looked impressed and distrubed, Starfire looked as ever happy and overjoyed, Beastboy was still trying to comprehend what she just said, and Cyborg looked mad.

"Great now we have a mind reader and an empath just brillant! One of you can read my thoughts while the other reads my emotions!"

"Cyborg calm down She won't focus on one idivdual unless she needs to. She doesn't have a choice about hearing your thoughts. To her it's like a room full of people talking. She can listen closely to thoughts the closer the person is to her."

"SURE ROBIN DEFEND HER! YOU PROBABLY SPENT THE WHOLE DAY TOGETHER, AND NOW YOU STAND UP TO HER DEFENSE! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU CARE FOR HER ANYWAY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER HOW CAN YOU TRUST SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"CYBORG!!!!!!!! Look I know you're pissed but you need to calm down and let me worry about who I trust and who I don't."

Cyborg let the words sink in and clamed down.

"Just cause you trust her doesn't mean I'm going to."

"I understand Cyborg. I understand."

Just then the alarm sounded. Robin and Alanadra were at the computer in a heartbeat.

"Robn who is it?"

The words were practically venom coming out of his mouth.

"Slade"


	6. Chapter 6

The Titans race to the sceen where Slade was. Instead there was his Sladbots Robin shouted his signature, "Titans Go" they brust into action. Robin and Alandra worked along side each other throughout the battle. The Sladebots just kept coming suddenly Alandra spotted Salde running off she quickly informed Robin.

"Robin over there! It's Slade!"

Robin and Alandra took off after Slade. He finally stopped when they were a good distance from the other Titans. Robin pulled out his bo-staff ready for Slade. Before Salde could start his traditional battle conversation Alandra said, "What's with you and far places from the original battle sceen?"

Out from the shadows a Slade replica appeared.

"It makes it easier to get away with my prey unnoticed dear daughter, didn't I teach you anything while you lived with me?"

Robin intervened the conversation at this point.

"No more talking lets just get this over with."

"Patience Robin, Patience. Something I never got around to teaching either of you. No matter that will all change. It's only a matter of time."

The two Slades attacked Robin and Alandra for a good twenty minuets. the battle went pretty fair by all standards till Slade, being who he is, threw a blow at Alandra knocking her out. This distacted Robin enough for Slade to do the same to him and Slade and his replica picked up the two and carried them off.

The other Titans-

After Robin and Alandra left the four titans took the rest of the robots out. They were old modles and were easily destroyed. When they finished they headed back to the tower. Robin told the titans if anything happened during battle that cause one of them to get separated from the others to meet back at the tower. When the Titans got there it was silent. Nobody had been there since they left.

"Dude where's Robin and that Alandra chick?"

"Don't know BB, but Robin said if we got separted and weren't found after 6 hour then we could start worring. until then want to play videogames?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

While Cyborg and Beastboy went to the gamestation to rot out their braincells, Raven wnet to her room to meditate and Starfire sat on the couch to watch Cyborg and BeastBoy. After 8 hours of nonstop gaming the Two Titans were beat. Completely forgetting that Robin and Alandra had still not returned the Titans went to their rooms to get some sleep. The only Titan still awake long after the rest of the Titans were in bed was Raven. She hadn't forgotten about Robin and Alandra and she did one of Robin's allnighters trying to located them. When Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire woke up the next morning they found Raven sitting at the mainframe computer watching the city for any signs of there missign teammate and his friend. None of the other Titans were ready to trust Alandra execpt Robin and Raven. Instaed of having their nomal meat tofo fight they went over to where Raven was.

"Uh Raven what are you doing?" Beastboy asked. The other Titans had still forgotten about the dissapeance of their compainion.

"I'm trying to locate Robin and Alandra or did all that gaming make you guys forget about them." Raven was irritable you could tell.

As second in command Cyborg decided to take control of the situation.

"Alright y'all here's what we do. After we've all had some breakfast we'll go out looking for clues to help us find Robin. While we're out look for any clues that might help us find what happened to him."

Raven took this point to comment

"What about Alandra?"

Cyborg looked mad. You could tell he didn't like or trust Alandra at all.

"If she's with Robin fine, if not I'm not going to bother looking for her. For all we know she could have been the cause of his dissapearance."

"For all we know Cyborg she could have just been another part of Slade's trap, or even better she could have been another one of Slade's victims! If you're not going to look for her then I will!"

Raven walked out the door without a second glance.


	7. Chapter 7

Slades Lair-

Slade had put his two captives in a one door room to prevent them from escaping. He was working on his latest project while the teens were out. He had Wintergreen watching them. He was supposed to call when they woke up so he had time to work.

Alandra woke up with a major headache. While she took in her surrondings she remembered what had happened. It was at this point she noticed Robin awake at he side. He looked as though he was pretending to sleep and when she noticed Wintergreen talking in hushed voices she knew why.

"Robin quit pretending to be asleep they know you're awake." She shook Robin. When he heard this he sat up. He was holding his head so she assumed that he had a headahe too.

"What happened Alandra?" Robin didn't remember yet cause his head hurt to much.

"Slade knocked me out and apparently you to."

At that point both stood up. At the same time Slade walked in.

" Yes I did and I expected more of a fight then that Apprentice. It seems  
that in the time I have left you with your…friends, you have grown even  
weaker. And Alandra, when will you learn. You can never defeat me."

"When will you learn you can't keep me here forever?" Alandra countered

Robin was annoyed at this point. He charged at Slade and threw a side kick at his face. Slade however caught his ankle and threw him back against the wall.

"You will not do that again apprentice, or the consquences will be worse."

Slade walked out and Alandra ran over to Robin. He was undamaged but his head was going to hurt for a long time. Wintergreen walked over to the two sitting on the floor. Before Alandra saw it, a needle was stuck into her arm. She already knew what it contained. She was out laying on the floor with her head on top of Robin's chest. Wintergreen put a needle containing the sedative in Robin too to make sure he didn't wake up to early.

Raven-

Raven had spent the better part of the day looking for Robin and Alandra. She started over at the warehouses but found nothing. Then she looked underground around where Terra was, still nothing. She looked at the docks only to come up empty handed. By the time she was done with her search it was well past two in the morining. She had been up all night again and needed rest. Unfortunately when she walked in the front doors of the Tower the others were awake and waiting for her.

"What kept you?"

You could tell Cyborg was trying to remain clam. raven however was not in the mood. She was way to exhausted.

"I was looking for Robin AND Alandra."

Emphazing the and was not helping the matter at all Cyborg burst.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU SPENT THE WHOLE DAY LOOKING FOR ROBIN AND THE GIRL RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS DISAPPEARANCE! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Raven worried that anymore of this arguement would cause her powers to go haywire.

"We can discuss it later Cyborg. I need rest."

Raven left for her room to go rest.

Beastboy and starfire sensing that Cyborg needed to be alone quietly left to their rooms to also get some rest.

Robin-

I woke up with the wrost headache ever. sitting in a chair by the door was Wintergreen. He looked as though he was asleep. I didn't think to try anything cause I figured he would wake up if I tried to make a run for it. It was then I noticed Alandra wasn't in here with me. I decided to try my luck at making a run for it. I made it outside of my room an I started search for Alandra and a way out of wherever we were.I had gone through three hallways and still hadn't found anything. I was getting annoyed at Slade for making his hide out a maze.

"Good thing Slade hasn't found me yet." Robin told himself.

Just then Robin walked right into Slade. Slade picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Not trying to escape are we now my dear apprentice."

I tried to kick Sade in the chest but with no such luck.

"I'm not your apprentice! Where's Alandra?!"

Slade chuckled and if he wasn't wearing that revolting mask I would probalbly see him smiling.

"So you did notice that she's not here. Good for you. Unfortunately you can't see her she's not on speaking terms right now."

His mind games were really starting to piss me off.

"If you've done anything to hurt her Slade I swear I will kill you!"

Slade again laughed. I knew I couldn't actually kill him permanately but it might feel good to do it for Alandra.

"I will come back later. Wintergreen make sure he doesn't get out."

I hadn't even noticed that we were back at the room I had run from. Slade threw me to the ground and walked off.

Don't forget to review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I wish but unfortunately I don't own them. O well

Chapter 8-

Slade-

He was so dense when his feelings got in the way. I walked into the room where I put Alandra. She was strapped to a hospital bed trying to escape when I came in. She heard me enter and stopped struggling. I guess I had taught her well about listening to your surroundings. I walked over to the bed side so we could look at each other. She of course was glaring up at me with her violet eyes.

"Hello Daughter" I sneered. She hated being related to me and she knew that I knew.

"Father" she spat in acknowledgement. At least she used what I taught her.

"Where am I and why am I strapped to a hospital bed?" She asked still glaring at me with her violet eyes.

She didn't know it but the only reason I kept her alive was because she resembled me in personality and her mother in outward appearances.

"You're strapped to the bed because I wanted you there. You're in my lair but you already knew that so I don't have a clue why you asked. Unfortunately I realized that you and my apprentice would try to escape while being together so I separated you two."

I knew those weren't all the answers she wanted and she knew when she asked them that I wouldn't tell her. She glared at me and started to tug at the straps again. I smirked behind my mask and walked off. I had other things to take care of.

Raven-

I woke up early and went into the kitchen to get some herbal tea; I quickly put everything together and downed my tea. I started out the door so I could continue to look for Alandra and Robin. I was two feet from the door when I heard the one person I was trying to avoid.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Cyborg was standing behind the couch and it was obvious that he didn't sleep.

"Cyborg I'm going to continue my search. Now I don't really care what you think but right now blaming Alandra isn't going to help us get Robin back and neither is completely just saying lets not help her at all. I know you don't trust her but Robin does and if only went and saved Robin you know he would want to go back and help Alandra."

Cyborg looked at me dumbstruck. He understood what I was saying and he knew I was right. He signed and looked up at me.

"Fine I'll stay here until Starfire and BB get up then we'll come help. We need to dot his as a team. We really can't afford to lose anybody else."

I smiled at him and took off out the door to being searching. I was thankful that Cyborg was at least willing to stop blaming Alandra and help.

Alandra-

After Slade left I continued to try to break free of my straps. It was totally obvious that he was enjoying toying with me, but I needed to find Robin before Slade could start the process to change Robin permanently. His friends would never know the difference if the process was complete, and if Slade added his little special "gift" who knows what could go wrong. Robin would look like a fifteen year old boy forever. His outward appearance would never change. His friends would eventually notice, but they wouldn't be able to anything. I managed to break free of one of my arm straps, so from there I just undid the rest. I started to make a run for it. I ran to the room where Robin and I were held together earlier. Unfortunately Slade forgot or purposefully didn't change his lair the last time I escaped so I knew my way around. I reached the room and went in. Robin looked up and when he saw it was me he ran up and hugged me. I hugged him back not knowing what else to do.

"Thank god you're all right. Did that bastard do anything to hurt you at all?" How did you escape?"

He was prodding me with questions.

Finally I shouted, "Robin stop it!" I took in a few deep breaths and continued my thought. "I tell all about how I escaped later. Right now we need to get out of here before-"

I never finished my thought cause I suddenly heard clapping behind me.

"Well done Alandra. I didn't expect you to get out so easily. I'm surprised you remembered my lair so well."

Robin and I turned around to see Slade and a horde of his commandos behind him along with a Slade replica. Slade made a few motions but I already knew what they meant. The replica started towards us.

"Robin whatever you do don't worry about me. It's a weakness Slade can and will use against you. Also don't let Slade anywhere near you if want to stay-"

I never finished my sentence again because the replica grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I assumed he was an upgraded version because I couldn't break free. He had his hands around my waist and over my mouth basically pinning me to him. He started backing out of the room, and Slade stared towards Robin.

"Alandra!" Robin cried out for me.

I did the only thing I could think of so I could get the message across to him quickly.

"Robin he's going to threaten you with my life so you'll cooperate with the immortal process. Stay away from Slade and don't worry about my. It's to save your butt. He won't hurt me."

After that the world started going dark. I took one last look at Robin and prayed he would listen to me.

A/N- man that's my longest chapter yet

Don't forget to review. I would really appreciate it.

Thanx


	9. Chapter 9

Robin-

After Alandra was removed Slade advanced on me. I kept backing up till i felt the back wall. When Slade was less then ten feet away from me he pulled out a serum in a titanium bottle.

"This won't hurt a bit, when it's over that is." Slade said bringing the serum towards my heart.

I tried to run but Slade grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. I struggled violently making absolutely no progress in escape. Slade brought the serum back up toward my heart. He pulled it back and thrust it into my heart. I let out a pain-filled scream and collapsed on the ground. I faintly heard Slade chuckle before I passed out.

Alandra-

I heard the most pain-filled scream from Robin ever and I knew that had done it. There had been no stopping it. I silently sobbed while I felt Robin's pain through his thoughts. I felt bad that I couldn't do anything to help him. I waited, strapped to a hospital bed again, for Slade to come in and gloat that he had succeeded. After about ten minuets Slade came in and of coarse gloated. I tuned him out not caring that he had managed to turn Robin immortal. Slade obviously noticed that I tuned him out, because he slapped me in the face. I smirked and he left, knowing I had gotten to a nerve. I managed to get free of the straps again and ran down the hall to Robin's cell. I made haste the best I could. When I got there Robin was on the floor, his breathing shallow. I held him close for a long time, enjoying the sensation of someone's comfort. That is until my thoughts were interrupted by Raven's voice calling out to me.

_Raven is that you?_

_Alandra?__ Where are you? Where's Robin? Are you guys ok?_

_Raven calm down. We're both fine. Sort of_

_What do you mean sort of? _Raven could hear the hint of worry in my voice.

_Robin's breathing is really shallow right now and if he doesn't get medical attention I don't know how long he'll last. We're in the warehouse closest to the docks on the right side. I think I can get us out but I need you and the rest of the team to be ready in case I need help. _

_Ok Alandra we'll be there._

_Good I'm going to try and get out and get to Titans Tower as fast as I can._

I picked up Robin's body and ran to the exit. I knew Robin didn't really need medical attention, it was a side affect to the serum. But by the time I got to the exit his breathing was back to normal. I raced to Titans Tower just as the Titans were about to leave. Cyborg took Robin and carried him to the medical wing.

"He's fine Cyborg his breathing went back to normal on the way back." I tried to explain. Cyborg just ignored me and continued to hook Robin up in the medical wing. After Cyborg made sure nothing was wrong in Robin he let me carry Robin to his room. I spent the night with Robin in his room to make sure there were no more side affects to the process.

Robin-

I woke clutching my chest sitting up almost suddenly.

"Careful Robin, you've been though a lot."

I looked up to see Alandra smiling down at me. That's when I noticed we weren't in Slade's lair anymore.

"What happened?" I asked trying to remember what Slade did to me.

"Slade made you immortal. He used a simple and easy process that takes 48 hours to complete." Alandra explained helping me sit up right in my bed and handing me a glass of water. I gratefully took the water and my shocked face told her I wasn't expecting this.

"Why would Slade do it so soon?" I asked, gulping down the water. I suddenly regretted it when a sharp pain hit me in the heart and lungs. I winced and apparently Alandra notice.

"Robin you're going to have to take it easy for a little. Slade stabbed the serum in your heart to help accelerate the process. Once the serum has had the chance to get thought your blood stream and into your heart the process is faster. Slade did it quickly because he wanted a youthful apprentice." Alandra explained.

"Alandra I wanted to tell you something." I said hesitantly.

"Sure what is it Robin?" Alandra asked leaning closer to me.

"I think I'm in love with you." I said turning away so I didn't have to face rejection. To my surprise she giggled and put her hand on my cheek. She turned my head to face her and kissed me. I kissed her back and enjoyed every second.

A/N: sorry I'm having issues with what else to do. Slade comes back but he now has all the time in the world to get Robin. Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Robin-

Alandra and I spent the rest of the day in her temporary room in Titans Tower. We actually gave her Terra's old room since the majority of us agreed to leave her off the team. We at first talked about ways to get Slade, but we eventually got off topic. When the other Titans came to find us for pizza we were laying close together on the bed. On our way to get pizza Alandra rode on my R-cycle. I constantly ignored the disapproving looks from Cyborg. At the pizza parlor Alandra and I shared a pizza. While Cyborg and Beastboy argued what kind of pizza to get for the rest of the Titans. Raven seemed to be the only one to completely approve of me and Alandra going out. When we got home Alandra and went to her room and went back to planning on a way to capture Slade.

Alandra-

After laying out all the information I had about Slade we sat down and looked over it.

"There has to be a way to take him down!" yelled Robin exasperated putting his head in his hands.

"Shh! Do you want the others to think there's trouble?" I hissed.

Robin smirked and pulled me close to him. We were about to kiss when the alarm sounded. I sighed and Robin looked away. Cyborg yelled for us and we both reluctantly got up and went to the main room.

"Report" Robin said walking in, going straight into hero mode.

"Slade misses you." Raven said looking over at him

Robin's fist clenched visibly and then unclenched when I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let's take him down." I said running to the garage.

The other Titans followed me down to the garage. Robin and I got on the R-cycle because the motorcycle Robin promised to make me wasn't finished yet. Cyborg and Beastboy got in to the T-car and Raven and Starfire flew to the site. When we got there Slade was with about a thousand slade-bots. Robin was about to go attack Slade when I stopped him.

"Robin it's a trap. Slade'll use this chance to get you back. Let me do this. Besides I have an old score to settle with him."

Robin nodded and went to help the other Titans. I ran over to where Slade was patiently waiting for Robin. He was surprised when Robin didn't come over.

"Convinced my apprentice to stay away did you now?" Slade said walking backwards. I stood my ground and didn't show any signs of anger or frustration.

"I just convinced Robin that you were planning to trap him, which you were." I smiled when I noticed Slade clench his fists in frustration.

"Not losing your temper are you dad?" I taunted. Robin and I were the only ones able to get Slade mad. I saw Slade take a few deep breaths then unclench his fists.

"I guess you will make good bait to get my apprentice back. I need to help you control the many issues that still reside in your rebellious youth. Being your father you really don't have a say in your future. I control your future whether you like it or not."

Slade ran at me and before I could react he had me in a vice grip. I struggled to break free with no luck.

"Didn't my training teach you anything? Dear daughter, your mine as much as Robin is. Soon I'll have both of you and there's nothing you can do about it."

I continued to struggle as Slade carried me off.

Robin-

When we finished off the slade-bots I searched the remote area for Alandra. Not finding her anywhere I was about to hop on my bike and go find her when Cyborg said, "Man why do you even bother looking for her? She's nothing but trouble. It's her fault your immortal!"

Shaking in anger, fist clenched I turned to face Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire. "Listen and listen closely, Alandra had nothing to do with me becoming immortal, and she's actually more help then the three of you put together! I don't care if you help me find her or not, but I'm not going to sit around and let Slade do anything to hurt her! I won't let Slade hurt anyone else ever! So if you're not going to help then take your sorry butts back to the Tower!" I yelled.

Starfire and Beastboy looked at me in shock Raven was standing behind me in shock but understanding me. Cyborg still furious, looked about ready to attack me, instead he stormed off to the T-car and drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin-

Beastboy and Starfire left shortly after Cyborg because they too didn't like or trust Alandra. Raven stayed behind and helped me look for her. By midnight we came back to the tower emptied handed. Raven went up to her room to rest so she could help look tomorrow. I stayed up and watched the cameras we had set up in the city. I was hoping for any sign of Alandra but had nothing. At five in the morning I thought it would be best to go work off some of my frustration on the punching bag, but on my way out of the main room a voice stopped me.

"Giving up on her already? What a shame apprentice. Such a waste of a good time looking for her anyway."

Slade's voice stopped me dead in my tracks. I spun around and walked over to the screen. "Where is she?" every inch of my voice was full of hate and disgust.

"What a rude way to ask apprentice. If you really want to see her then you'll have to meet me at the outskirts of town by yourself. No bringing any of your worthless friends or I might not let her see daylight again." Slade threatened.

"My friends aren't worthless." I muttered under my breath. Slade unfortunately heard this and chuckled.

"They aren't worthless I suppose, that's why they left you to find Alandra all by yourself. You have two hours to make up your mind and meet me there." With that Slade hung up.

That's when I noticed Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire standing behind me. "How much of that did you hear?" I asked not in the mood to get into a fight with any of them.

"Just about all of it" Cyborg said crossing his arms.

"Are you going to go and leave us worthless friends behind?" Beastboy asked looking pissed off. He and the rest of the team didn't hear me mutter.

"Your not worthless any of you, but yes I'm going. I'm not going to let Slade hurt her." I responded heading towards the door.

"YOU'RE AN IDOIT!" Raven shouted. We all jumped and turned to face her. "Robin you're walking right into a trap and you know it. Why be stupid?" she continued.

"Because Raven," I sighed and looked away, "I love her. A lot and I can't lose her. I just can't" I walked out the door not able to stand my team anymore. They knew what was going to happen by meeting Slade. They knew that I knew what I was walking into, but I was doing it anyway. I had to keep Alandra safe.

Alandra-

I had been thrown into a room with a one way exit and an outside lock to my prison. Slade had called Robin and threatened my life to be his apprentice again. I actually didn't hear the conversation but that was the jist of it. Slade walked into my cell happier then usual and I knew that Robin was coming. What I didn't know was that we were meeting him. Until of course Slade grabbed me, chained my hands behind my back and took me outside of the warehouse.


End file.
